Blood & Tears
by Infected Bliss
Summary: "You can't protect me from everything." "I can try." That's what I had promised her and as much as I hated to say it, I'd failed.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY TIME! :D DXG This is just the prologue to get you interested. :) Read and Review. (please..)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Gwen**

Born in blood. That's how I describe it; what happened to me. I was only three years old when my mother was murdered. Many people thought that I was too young, that is was nearly impossible for me to remember, that I could never have remembered.

They're wrong; I **do **remember what had happened perfectly well. It's something that will stay imprinted in my memory until the day I die. I could remember my mother, a young woman, beautiful, no more than the age of perhaps twenty-five or twenty-six. She was frantic, in tears, hiding my toddler self in the hall closet. She tried to conceal me with a few jackets, trying to obstruct me from view, telling me to stay quiet while I hid. A loud bang repeated at the door trying to get in. The closet door had been left cracked open, just so that I could see out, but no one could see in.

My mother screamed as the door was broken in and an intruder appeared. I could hear begging for mercy, pleading for her life. I know now that she'd obviously known the mad-man from the tone in her voice. She'd called him by some name, but I couldn't understand exactly whose name she said. I could barely hear anything but slightly muffled voices and shouting. I was paralyzed with fear, shrinking against the closet's back wall.

A knife was drawn from the stranger's jacket pocket. A shrill scream pierced my ears as did a bit of maniacal laughter. Cold, cruel chuckles coming from the man as the knife pierced my mother's form multiple times. I caught a glimpse of a pair of evil, dark eyes, almost black in color; the devil's eyes. Crimson liquid spread across the floor as my mother's screams finally silenced. A sickening thud rang out as she hit the floor. Her eyes were wide open, staring at me through the small crack in the door.

When it appeared his work was done, the intruder took off quickly. When all was silent I crept out quietly and slowly from the closet. My mom was lying lifeless on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, multiple wounds marking her body. Her opened eyes held a glassy, vacant look, as if she were staring off into space. At such a young age I didn't entirely process what happened at first. I'd tried shaking her, trying to get her attention, expecting a reaction of sorts from her. When I realized she was gone it took mere seconds for me to start bawling.

I hugged her body, which was growing colder at an alarming rate, hoping for some sort of comfort from it. The blood was soaking into my little dress, making me even more upset and uncomfortable. I cried to her, calling her, but she never answered, and she never would. A siren sounded up the street, growing louder with each passing second. Apparently someone had called the police, but had been to terrified to come and see what was up. My cries grew louder as a young-looking police officer came through the door. His face turned slightly green at the sight before him. He almost could do nothing but stare for a moment, and then he finally seemed to notice me and ran over to scoop me up in his arms.

I tried resisting for a moment, not wanting to leave my mother's side. But my feeble attempts to wriggle out of his grasp failed leaving me looking back over his shoulder. With my vision half-blurred with tears, I caught a final glance at my poor mother. Wishing it was all just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Behold! The long awaited CHAPTER 2 Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>The sirens got louder as the policeman took me outside. I never stopped crying. A medic on the scene took me out of his arms cleaning as much of the blood off of me as possible, and wrapped me up in a towel. A young blond cop, who turned out to be the policeman's wife took me next trying to calm me down.<p>

"Oh the poor thing Lawerence. What's going to happen to her?" Her soft voice said to the young cop beside her.

"Well we're going to track down any family she has but until then, I don't know." He said looking at me in sympathy. The blond cop held me close getting me to calm down more.

"Could we take her in? Just until we find any living family?" She cooed, her eyes begging for him to say yes.

"Terresa, we've got one handful of a toddler at home we don't need another." He sighed.

"Just until we find her family. Please, the poor thing needs someone to take care of her." I looked up into the man's - Lawerence's - eyes, pleading. He finally sighed and smiled a bit.

"Alright, but just until we can contact any family." Terresa smiled and held me close, letting me bury my head against her. I eventually cried myself to sleep in her arms. I woke up in a very nice house on the couch dressed in a clean shirt and diaper. Sitting up I looked around to see a pair of bright teal-blue eyes peeking at me from over the edge of the sofa. I quickly backed away in fear. But it quickly went away when a boy about my age peeked up the rest of his head to get a better look at me.

He also had his black hair styled into a little fohawk, courtesy of his mother. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it. I backed up into the back of the couch as he climbed up next to me, staring at me with interest. He pointed to himself.

"I'm Duncan, who're you?" He said pointing at me. I pointed to myself confused. He nodded vigoriously.

"I'm...Gwen." I mumbled.

"So the little girl does have a name." Terresa said happily coming up to sit between us, pulling us both onto her lap. "Gwen, how are you feeling honey?"

"Okay." I replied sucking on my knuckle for a bit."I like his hair!" I said pointing at Duncan. Terresa laughed.

"Mommy said it makes me a girl magnent." Duncan said proudly, pointing at his fohawk. I giggled. Terresa smiled at me, happy to see me actually laugh. Duncan was the first person to make me smile. I stayed with them for a few days until the police tracked down my grandparents, - my mother's parents - who'd been out of town when my mother was killed. On the final day Duncan didn't really want me to go. He tried hiding me. I still laugh when I think about it. Before my grandma walked out the door holding my hand, Duncan rushed up and hugged me.

"I'll miss you." He said sadly.

"Gramma, can I come back to visit?" I asked begging her with the "puppy dog look." She grinned

"Of course sweetie, if it's okay with his mommy." Duncan quickly looked at his mom. She nodded.

"Yay!" I giggled. Duncan said bye giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ewww!" We both laughed wiping off our lips. Both Terresa and my grandma laughed and cooed over us.

"Aww, looks like Duncan has a girlfriend." Terresa said, pinching Duncan's cheek.

"I do not!" He said.

"Bye Duncan!" I waved smiling.

That was the last time I smiled for days.

The next day was my mother's funeral. It nearly killed me seeing her lowered into the grave, with my grandpa holding me as I cried. My mother was gone, I'd never hear her sing me to sleep again, I'd never have her hold me in her arms, I'd never have her help me get ready for daycare, everything about her I missed. Her chocolate-brown hair, her skin that was as pale as mine, her bright green eyes, everything was gone.

Then a few years later; the nightmares began. I'd wake up screaming, my grandpa or grandma holding me until I fell back asleep. The dark eyes of my mother's killer haunted me, that cruel laughter, blood everywhere. They'd tried getting me help for it, but they never stopped. Over the years dark circles formed under my eyes, I never told people about the nightmares, only my closest friends. In elementary school I met a blond girl named Bridgette and a redhead girl, Isabella or as she was known as Izzy.

Bridgette was a peaceful vegetarian. In the summer she always went to surf at the beach, she was absoultely graceful in the water, when I went with her family for one week. On land, though, she was a bit clumsy, but not too bad. She's had the same boyfriend - Geoff - since the seventh grade, they were perfect for each other though it did get annoying whenever they made out. A lot.

Izzy on the other hand was completely different. She was a very sweet girl and very trustworthy to her friends honestly, but she was a little bit on the...nutty side if you get the picture. For instance, freshman year she changed her name to, I kid you not, Kaliedoscope, or E-Scope for short for nearly a month. She had a realationship with a guy named Owen for about half the year then started dating a sarcastic guy, Noah since junior year and somehow they are still dating.

Then there was Duncan. My best friend. Yes we still stayed friends after all these years. He'd changed a lot like I had. He became a punk, five piercings, mo-hawk and all. In fact his mo-hawk was now dyed bright green and the rest of his hair stayed black. He was now dating some Courtney chick, which in reality made me want to gag. She was totally wrong for him, not that I'm jealous or anything; how juvinile would that be? Funny thing is, even though he has two cops for parents, he's been to juvie a few times. But he was still the same old Duncan to me though, and I'd never want him to change.

As for me, I turned goth. With dealing with the depression of losing my mother and everything it didn't really shock me. I had always like darker stuff even as a kid. The pink dresses that my grandma bought me when I was little disgusted me, they seemed way too girly. My black hair was down to my shoulders with teal streaks in it. But lately I'm thinking of growing it back out. I dressed in mostly black clothing and listened to a lot rock music, typical gothdom. I am now in my senior year of highschool, almost eighteen.

The nightmares still have never stopped. My grandparents eventually accepted it as normal and stopped coming whenever I woke up screaming. Around 6th grade I got into the habit of drawing. So whenever a new nightmare happened I drew it to remember. It almost felt like my past was trying to tell me something. Funny; it always felt like there was something I was missing about my mother's murder. One vital piece of the puzzle that I couldn't seem to remember. I still don't know what it is, but frankly it irritates me that I can't remember one little detail out of everything else.

But who said my life was easy?

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I know what you're thinking; IZZY! As Gwen's friend? Why? The answer: I felt like it :D<strong>

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww little DXG was each other's first kiss ^w^ Come on tell me that is not cute. (If you do you have no heart! JK )**

**BTW at the end of the chapter Gwen is 17 almost 18, 15 years after her mother's death.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am updating all the stories that really need updating and this one was next on the list! :D I finally got around to it and since I got off school 3 hours early today I figured to get a head start while I can!**

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me. :) You all rock! Read and Review (no nasty reviews please, good reviews are better! )**

**Enjoy the chapter my lovelies. :P**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today I feel things are going to be different from now on. They must be. I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach for the past week. Things are going to change somehow, I just don't know how and why. My birthday is next month, I'll be eighteen. Another year already. It's been officially fifteen years since my mom died. The nightmares are still happening. I know I should be used to them and everything, but...I'm just not. Nothing helps them either. They frighten me every time, the therapist my grandparents hired last year could do nothing to help. Soon grandma and grandpa quit sending me when they saw it did no good. Of course, no one else but Duncan, Izzy, and Bridgette know, I wouldn't share my personal history with anyone else. It's not their place to butt in my personal life anyway. I still feel uneasy about what will come from today, even if I don't quite understand what will come from it at all. _

_~Gwen_

I set my diary down, the shiny, dark blue color barely showing in the dim light. I looked at the clock on my bookshelf; 5:30 AM. I know you must think I am insane to be up so early. Well the nightmares came again. Blood, screams, and horror coated my dreams. Usually I like that kind of stuff, but only in books and movies. Not my life.

I quickly put on my favorite black sweater, jeans, and combat boots and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast, no point in trying to go back to sleep anyways.

I wanted to call Bridgette or Izzy and vent with them about the nightmare, but at 5:30 in the morning? They'd skin me alive at school. I didn't like to talk about the dreams with Duncan. He hated being so helpless seeing me suffer with them. He wanted to help me, badly too, but I've told him that he couldn't do a thing about them. I'd had them for years, nothing he could do would change that.

...\o/...

The snow had just started to fall as I pulled into the senior section of the school parking lot in my Volkswagen bug at about 7:30. It was my first car ever and I absolutely loved it. Almost immediately I caught sight of Izzy who'd just pulled in on her bright green moped. Her red curls were pulled into a braid so thick, it made me wonder how she'd even gotten her helmet on her head. Bridgette pulled in just seconds behind me with Geoff, their heads leaned against each other, their blond hair mixing in with each others'. There was no sign of Duncan yet, and I probably knew the reason why. He probably was coming with Courtney.

Five minutes later, my hunch was proven correct. Duncan rode in on his motorcycle, painted green with a skull on the front of it, with Courtney clinging onto his back. See whereas I loved Duncan's motorcycle, Courtney not only hated it, she was completely _terrified_ of it. That clearly showed as she clung terrified to his back as he got off the bike, as she slowly got onto solid ground. It was actually kind of funny to watch.

"Honestly Duncan I don't know how you can ride on this thing without freaking out! Are you ever going to get rid of it?" She asked. He grinned.

"You know I care about ya' Court." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. A grin spreading wide across her face. "But you can't make me get rid it." The grin faded as fast as it came. She rolled her eyes and went off to talk with her friends. Duncan came right on over to us.

"Okay. How in the hell did you manage to get Courtney to ride with you on your bike? She _hates_ that thing." Bridgette asked.

"Oh her car was having trouble this morning." A secretive grin was on his face.

"What did you do?" I said, kind of teasing him. He feigned shock.

"Why nothing Gwen!" He said as if he was insulted. We couldn't help but laugh and I punched him ( playfully ) in the arm. Which caused him to punch back, and then me again, until we were in the middle of a faux wrestling match; which ended with him pinning my arms around my back.

"Okay! Okay, uncle already!" I pleaded, he released his grip. Izzy looked at us happily. I knew what she was thinking though.

You see, Izzy has wanted Duncan and I to get together since forever. She was always trying to get us to admit we liked each other as more than friends, which I knew Duncan didn't. Me? I don't know, I just always saw him as my best friend.

...\o/...

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I guess I had really nothing to worry about after all. During art, I filled up nearly two pages in my sketchbook. All from my dream. I usually draw them so I remember, so I can try to figure out that one key thing about that day I just can't seem to remember.

"HEY GWEN!" Izzy. I turned around and sure enough the red-head was running across the parking lot towards me. "Soooo, how was your day? Oh! What'cha draw?" She said eyeing my sketchbook. I quickly handed it over, she'd keep asking if I didn't anyway. Flipping to the most recent stop in my bookmark her big grin faded. "Another one?"

"Yep, one of the worst I've had in a while."

"Did you tell Duncan?"

"...No."

"He'll find out eventually if you don't."

"I know." I sighed.

"Hey guys." We both turned to see Bridgette making her way over. "What did I miss?" Izzy took my sketchbook and handed it to her. Bridgette looked a bit freaked.

"Okay, these things are starting to scare me." She said handing it back to me.

"When _don't_ they scare you?" I raise my eyebrow, putting my book into my messenger bag.

"Point taken." She admitted, "Here comes Duncan." I saw him coming out the school door arguing with Courtney. Odd, they didn't fight that much that I knew of. He put on a forced looking smile and kissed her on the cheek, before making his way over.

"Hey Gwen, Iz, Bridgette."

"Hey." The three of us said symiltainiously.

"Oh Gwen, are you coming over to help me study for that stupid test on Macbeth or whatever his name is?"

"Yeah, I'll ride over at about 4:30 after you take Courtney home."

"Nah, Courtney is riding home with her friends Tiffany and Harley. She _refuses _to ride with me until her car is fixed." Surprisingly he looked pretty happy about it.

"Okay I'll just follow you in my car then." Duncan nodded and went off to get his bike.

"Why didn't you tell himmmm!" Izzy whined.

"I will later! Okay!" Ugh how I was not looking foward to it.

...\o/...

"Why does pretty much every character in this story freaking die?" Duncan said as we went over Macbeth for, I think, the second time in a row.

"It _is_ a tragedy Dunky."

"You know I hate that nickname!"

"Which makes it all the more funny when I use it." I laughed setting back on the bed. I absoultely loved Duncan's room. It was pretty much one of the only rooms in the house his parents let him have any jurisdiction in when decorating. All my favourite color where in it, except purple, and there were posters of all our favourite bands on the walls. Some of Duncan's drawings sat on his desk by his bed. Yes, Duncan can draw, pretty well actually.

One was of Duncan and Courtney, duh. He captured them both awesomely, even including Courtney's slightly pinched, snobby looking, face. Glad to know he pays attention to detail. Another was of his German shepard, Cassie - cleverly named after the Flyleaf song- it looked like she was smiling. The last one I hadn't seen before, it was beautiful girl with short dark hair, plumped lips, and relaxed, piercing eyes. It took a moment before I realized, it was _me._

"Umm...Duncan?"

"Yes Gwens?"

"Is this me?" I asked holding the picture up.

"Yes. Why? Don't you like it?" He asked.

"Huh? No, I do! I really do like it but,... you drew me too pretty, I'm not that beautiful." I never really thought I was that good-looking. Not beautiful, just pretty average.

"Well...in that case, it's perfect then." I admit, I blushed. "Why do gorgeous girls always say they're not pretty? It makes no sense."

"You...think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah,...uh heh,"He said sounding embarrased."remember second grade?" It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about, but then I remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It had been three days since I'd last gone to school. Why? To put it simply, I got this huge wad of gum stuck in my hair and my grandma - in her attempt to get it out, completely butchered my hair. It was messy, uneven, and I looked like a freaking boy. I swear though, at this point, my grandma was going to call the police to break down my door just to get me to leave my room. I'm serious. Duncan crawled in through my window._

_"Gwen when are you coming back to school? It's boring and sucky without you."_

_"Duncan, I told you I am not leaving my room until my hair grows back! It's ugly, I look ugly!" I screeched._

_"No you're not!"_

_"Yes I am!" I cried, a tear falling down my cheek. Duncan sat next to me._

_"I think you actually kinda' look...pretty."_

_"*sniff* R-really?" _

_"Scouts honor!" He said making a stupid little salute, making me laugh._

_"Thanks Duncan." I hugged him._

_"Besides, I'd pound anyone who makes fun of you."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Well thanks, I'm flattered. Heh, I remember when you threatened to cut Heather's hair when she made fun of me."<p>

"Yeah! She immediately ran off going: 'Not my hair! Anything but my beautiful hair_!_' " He laughed. "Now did you draw anything else?" Damn, I dug inside my bag and handed it to him. His face matched Bridgette and Izzy's from earlier. Immediately he pulled me into a hug.

"I feel so helpless seeing you like this." He said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Duncan, I don't think there's anything anyone can do."

_'Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down!' _My cell phone went off, blasting Haunted by Evanescence-one of my favorite bands ever by the way. I picked up.

"Hello?" No answer, just dead silence on the other end. I hung up.

"Must've been a wrong number." I said, Duncan could only shrug. Not even a minute later my phone rang again.

"Hello?" This time I heard breathing, shallow, creepy, breathing."

"I can hear you breathing! Who are you!"

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Duncan whispered. I mouthed back -'I don't know!'

"If this is a practical joke it's not funny!" The person hung up.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure it's just an idiot prank caller." Duncan said. I wasn't so sure.

...\o/...

"Gwen, is that you?" I heard my grandma Lizzie call from the kitchen. An overpowering smell of beans, meat, and cheese hit as soon as I came in the door.

"Yeah Gramma."

"Good! I hope you're hungry, I made your favorite!"

"Mexican Cassarole?"

"Oley!" I giggled, Gramma was always like that. She kinda reminded me of Betty White with her type of personality.

"So where's Grandpa?"

"Snoozing like a baby in the easy chair, hold on I'll get him up so we can eat." She went into the living room. "Carl? CARL! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" All I heard was snoring, my grandpa was a little hard of hearing. Gramma quickly came back and fumbled through the cabinets.

"Well Gwen, looks like we gotta use drastic measures." She said pulling out an airhorn. I plugged my ears. I heard the muffled sound of her yelling 'fire!' and then blasting the horn.

"GAH! You are going to give me a heart attack one day woman."

"Victory is mine! Now come on lets eat."

...\o/...

I sat up in holding the picture. It was of me and my mom, one of the only pictures I had of the both of us. She was beautiful, with pale white skin, shining green eyes, and dark brown hair - I assume I get my hair from my grandparents or my father, whatever happened to him. I was just a baby. I missed her so much. I was about ready to go to sleep when my phone buzzed.

My face went white when I saw the message.

**Text From: Unknown**

**Hello Gwen, remember me?**

* * *

><p><strong>And with that my lovelies, I leave you there. Read and Review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, glad to back again! :) Sorry for the wait. **

**Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>I didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. Even if I tried. That text scared me more than I was willing to admit to; <em><strong>Remember me? <strong>_I knew the possiblity that it could be him. That souless person who took my mother away from me. If it was him, what did he _want_ with me? To finish me off? To merely torment me for his own sick game? I didn't know. Would he come after me or anybody else I cared about? I couldn't let that happen, ever.

...\o/...

"Remember me?" Bridgette said, sounding freaked. We stood outside the main building after school next to the giant willow tree. Nobody was around to hear us talking. A couple of the druggies stood about ten feet away, but they looked like they were too stoned to even comprehend what we were saying. My entire day had been shit. The teachers all seemed to be in a bad mood, with the exception of Ms. Renee, my Art teacher, who always seemed to be in a permanent good mood. Lunch was crap, and oh, during gym class in seventh period, I got hit in the face during volleyball. It had left a big, brusied, knot on my left cheek. Yeah, I'm sure that looked attractive. "Gwen, you don't think it's...well, you kno-"

"I know. I'm positive it's him." I cut Bridgette off.

"H-how did he even get your phone number?"

"That is what I would like to know, Bridge." I almost didn't want to even think about how he figured out how to contact me, but I wasn't thrilled in the least.

"Even if it really is him, Gwen, what do you think he'll _do?_ Like, what do you think he wants?" Again, that is a question that I would like to know the answer to.

"I don't know! I terrified more than you know Bridgette, why does my life have to be such shit!"

"You're life is not shit Gwen, you have friends and grandparents who love you." That was...true.

"Sure, but everything else sucks! I haven't even told Gramma, Gramps, Izzy,_ or_ Duncan yet, I just don't want them to get sucked into this with me! I didn't want you to either but I _needed _to vent to someone and you are one of the only people around this whole god forsaken town I can actually trust an-" Bridgette grabbed my shoulders shaking me.

"Gwen! Stop." Obeying her words, I shut up, it was then I realized I was tearing up a bit. Damn, I hated to look weak in public. Bridgette stepped forward and hugged me. I gladly replied by doing the same, blinking back any tears that had started to swell up. "I'm your **friend** Gwen, you can vent about this stuff to me, Izzy, and Duncan. We are here for you." I grinned, I had the best friends in the entire freaking world.

"Hey Gwen!" I heard the one voice I knew anywhere, Duncan. He was heading our way and Courtney, thankfully, was no where in sight. We both turned to face him. "I just found out that that new horror film we wanted to check out was on tonight a-" He paused looking at me. "What the hell happened?" He said pointing to my cheek. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"It's just a bruise I got in volleyball Duncan." The ball, by the way, had been spiked by none other than Heather Lynn. One of the bane's of my exsistence, so I can thank her for the _lovely_ bruise on my face. "You know I'm not really,...coordinated in sports." Duncan pulled my hand away.

"Let me see." He reached up and touched my face, nearly pulling his hand back after I flinched. Damn it was sore. "Sorry."

"I'm going to go find Geoff, I'll just leave you two alone." Bridgette said, obviously looking a bit awkward about the situation. I saw her mouth to me; "I'll fill in Izzy."

"So, what were you saying about a movie?" I said quickly trying to change the topic. Duncan took his hand away, the smile returning to his face.

"Oh! Yeah, Blood Bath 4: The Return is showing tonight. You wanna come?"

"What about Courtney?" I asked.

"You know she hates horror movies! I asked her and she said she didn't. So I told her I guess I'd just take a friend." Something told me, he didn't tell her he meant _me._

"Glad to know I'm your second choice, juvie."

"Hey, that isn't fair for me to choose you first with Courtney, do you want me to die by nagging?" He was sooo Courtney's bitch.

"Touche', sounds like a pretty painful way to die." I said. "What time does the movie start?"

"Nine o'clock, I'll pick you up."

...\o/...

"Come on Gwens, we're going to be late!" Duncan yelled from outside. He stood at the edge of the lawn on his motorcycle holding a second dark blue helmet while he wore a bright green one. I rushed out the door and he tossed me the helmet.

"I have candy to sneak in to the movie in my purse! Three dollars for a bag of Skittles my ass!"

"You rock!" Duncan said as we took off down the street. "Did you bring any Cookie Dough Bites?"

"Duh! They're your favourite!" I said.

"Courtney thought my favourite was Twizzlers." I sighed, Courtney does NOT know anything about him.

"You _hate_ Twizzlers!"

"That's my point." He laughed as we approached the movies. The movie was great, definetly better than the last one, but the night was ruined for me. About halfway through my phone buzzed.

**Text from: Unknown**

**You look so much like your mother you know. You'll be seeing her again sooner than you think.**

I nearly stopped breathing. It was him, it had to be. No one else could possibly know. My hands started shaking. Duncan noticed I had stopped watching the screen. I quickly shut my phone before he could see the message.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" He whispered. I looked back up at the screen as the killer gutted some poor dude and pushed him into the lake. I couldn't look at Duncan.

"I..." I couldn't tell him, not here. I quickly got out of my seat and ran, not walked, RAN, out of the theatre, into the women's bathroom. Nobody was in here, perfect. I locked the door before anyone could come in and hid in a stall, starting to cry.

"Gwen?" I heard Duncan's voice from outside the door, sounding worried. A few seconds later the door opened as Duncan apparently picked the lock. I should have known he wouldn't care about coming in here to get to me. "Gwen, I can see your feet under the stall, I'm not an idiot." I stood there helpless as he picked the lock to my stall. I tried to get past him, but he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the stall wall. Our faces were inches from each other due to the small space.

"Hiding in a bathroom stall? Tisk, tisk, Gwens, I thought I knew you better than that." He joked before his face became serious. He wiped the tears from my face. "Now tell me, what is going wrong. Tell me..."

I knew I wasn't going to get away from him without telling him, so I slowly dug out my phone and handed it to him. As he read the texts, his face turned red with rage.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THIS GUY WHEN I FIND OUT WHO HE IS!" Duncan was seething.

"Duncan, please, calm do-"

"Calm down? This guy is freaking stalking you, threatening you even, and you want me to calm down?" I grabbed his hand.

"_Please..." _I whispered. "Can we just go?" I sniffed. Duncan nodded, putting his arm around me as we exited the bathroom. People giving disapproving looks as we walked out. When we got back to my house, we found Gramma and Gramps in the hallway with suitcases fully packed.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Gwen, a dear friend of ours just died and the funeral is in California. We have to leave tonight to make it, because their family wants us to help with preperations. Will you be okay for two weeks or so pumpkin?" Gramps said, I nodded.

"We love you honey." Gramma said as they both went out the door, leaving me and Duncan alone.

"I guess...I better go." Duncan said starting towards the door. I have no idea on earth what the hell compelled me to do what I did next but either way it happened.

"NO!" I cried, skidding in front of the door blocking his exit. He looked confused for a moment, but then he smirked when he saw me blushing.

"You don't want me to leave Gwens?" He was teasing me, jerk.

"I'm just scared I guess. You saw the texts, just stay for the night, please?"

"Well if you **want** me here that badly I guess I could crash here for the night." He said plopping down on the couch.

"Umm, wanna watch a movie?" I said.

"Weren't we watching one at the theatre?"

"Shut up. Do you or not?"

"Sure."

...\o/...

_*Late that night*_

_I was hiding in the closet, my mother was yelling at the stranger._

_"Goddamn woman, tell me where she is right now!" He yelled._

_"NO! I won't let you lay a finger on her!"_

_"Tell me now or you die too." He said in a low threatening voice._

_"Never." My mom said protecting me. A knife was drawn and the same bloody scene I've been forced to endure multiple times proceeded again like clockwork. As my mother fell to the floor the man screeched again._

_"GWEN!" I froze at the sound of my name coming from this evil man's lips. "Where are you!" He screamed. I stayed quiet even though I desperately wanted to cry. _

_He continued to call my name as he searched the house, sirens very faint in the distance. He started towards the closet where I hid. "Gwen!" _

_Then everything went white._

"Gwen! Gwen, wake up!" I awoke from the nightmare, drenched in sweat. I realized I had been screaming. Breathing heavily I realized Duncan was holding me.

...\o/...

(Duncan)

I was awakened by the sounds of blood-curdling screams. I sat up straight on the couch. My eyes went wide. Gwen.

"Gwen!" I scrambled off the couch and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. Gwen's screams got louder as I stood outside her door trying to get the door open. "Gwen! GWEN!" I screamed trying to open the door, it was locked. I stood back and then I kicked the door in. The sight before me terrified me. Gwen lied on her bed, screaming bloody murder, acting like she was having a seizure, covered in sweat. I quickly got on the bed next to her and grabbed her in my arms. Shaking her I shouted;

"Gwen! Gwen, wake up!" Her eyes finally flew open, like a doe's. She was breathing heavily, more than I was, then her eyes finally landed on mine.

I knew she had nightmares, but I had no idea they were this bad.

"Duncan..I-I.." She broke down, unable to finish her sentence, buring her face in my chest, crying. Which was one thing I hated to see Gwen do. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't let him hurt you." I whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of yet another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Poor Gwen :(<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter time, once again sorry for the wait but on the upside SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>...Gwen...<strong>

After I fell back asleep, for the first time I can remember, I had no nightmares for the rest of the night. It was a relief. Instead of screaming I awoke with the sunrise. Strangely, I felt incredibly warm, almost..._safe._ My eyes fluttered open and I understood why. Duncan lied just below me, fast asleep, his hands layed draped over my back holding me to him.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I saw that my hands and head rested on his chest. His lips buried in my hair. I tried to sit up only for his arms to tighten slightly around me.

"Duncan?" I whispered, he didn't budge. "Duncan!" I said much louder and his eyes flew open. He looked at me, my face about an inch from his seeing as I was trapped by his arms. When he saw how we were positioned he immediately took his arms away and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry, it's just- well, you fell back asleep and I didn't want to wake you up again so-"

"It's okay Duncan." I shifted away from him.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" He meant my nightmares. I sighed.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, you can't protect me from everything." Nothing was said for a minute. Then the weight shifted on the bed again and before I had a chance to react, Duncan's arms wrapped around my waist, his head on my shoulder.

"Gwen, don't you know that after fifteen years you can tell me anything?"

"But-"

"I can handle it." He cut me off.

"...Yeah, I guess you can." He hugged me tight for a second leaving his arms around my waist.

"Um, Dunk. You can let me go now."

"Why? I'm kind of enjoying this." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. My face turned a bright pink color. I blushed even harder when he pinned me under him. He caught my blush, and smirked. Damn him.

"Do I make you blush sweetheart?" Again I say, damn him.

"Umm..." Was all I could spit out, because my stupid brain was turned to mush at this point. I swear to you at this point with how close his face was to mine, if Courtney had walked in, she would call us both cheaters and destroy us right there. Thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Duncan, stop it." I frowned, turning away from him, pushing away.

"Gwen, I'm just having fun with you." He said sounding a bit hurt.

"So am I." I said quickly, moving on top of him. "Gotcha." I whispered.

"You're good." He said, impressed. He flashed that evil smile and brought his hand up to my stomach, and I instantly burst out laughing.

"S-stop! That tickles!" I giggled, "Mature people don't do this!"

"Since when did you think I liked being mature?" He teased.

"Dunk. Seriously, stop it!" I said more forceful than I intended.

"I'm sorry Gwe-"

"It's okay." I caught my breath. "So,...you hungry?"

"Yeah, you wanna head down to DQ?"

"Sure, now get out so I can get dressed."

...\o/...

"Gwen, what specifically was scary about your dream last night?" Duncan whispered as we sat down at our table. We made sure to sit in the corner away from everyone else.

"...My mom's killer. He knew her, she _knew_ who he was..."

"Did she say his name?" He asked.

"No but, after he killed my mom...he started searching the house for me. He was saying my name." Duncan stayed quiet, something abnormal for him. "He'd came for me, but my mom got in his way." I swallowed hard. "He'd come to kill **me**."

"Gwen, I promised; I won't let him hurt you."

"Duncan, you can't protect me-"

"I can try." He said, one look at his face told me I wasn't going to convice him otherwise. At that moment the bell above the door chimed and I looked to see none other than Courtney, damn. Of course she immediately caught sight of us and came to sit.

"Hi, Duncan,...Gwen." Courtney sat next to Duncan. "Baby, why didn't you call me last night?"

"Sorry, I just went to Gwen's place and watched a movie." Oh Duncan, can't you learn to lie a little for the sake of our well-being?

"Oh, I didn't know you were going anywhere with her."

"She has a name you know."

"I _know_ she has a name!" Courtney sighed. "I just don't get why you turned down going to the skating rink with me to be with her." She pointed her thumb at me. I hadn't known that.

"Look princess, I told you that if you didn't want to watch a movie with me I 'd find another friend. And you say okay."

"Yeah, a _guy_ friend, not her." She growled.

"And what may I ask is so wrong with me watching a movie with him at my house?" I butted in.

"Hello? You're a girl!" She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So? He's _my _best friend I can do what I please with him."

"Not with me around you can't!" Courtney hissed at me.

"Girls, there's no need to fight." Duncan cut in trying to calm us down.

"Stay out of it Dunky!" Courtney said. He sighed.

"Look, Gwen is my friend, I'm not going to shut her out because you say to." Courtney's face turned slightly red.

"Oh, **now** I get it, you love her more than me!" Okay, Courtney had officially lost her mind.

"What?"

"Admit it! It totally explains why we haven't had a real date in like a month, but you have _plenty_ of time to watch a movie with her!" I blushed, I hadn't known that either. I looked around and saw that every one was staring.

"You're acting like a total brat!" Duncan spat. My mouth fell open, he never talked to her like this, ever.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Leave Gwen out of this, she's done nothing to you."

"Umm, this is awkward so I'm just going to leave you two to talk about this." I mumbled getting up from the table.

"Gwens, you don't have to go." Courtney visably scowled at the nickname. I felt my eyes burn, signaling tears were sure to flow.

"No,, it's ok-ay." I choked. " Bye." I flew out the door without waiting for a response. I mentally kicked myself for having to run the two blocks to my house seeing as I'd came with Duncan on his motorcycle. When I reached my house I shut and locked the door behind me sobbing as I lowered myself to the floor.

_I've ruined their relationship...Duncan will hate me._

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but, it's better than nothing :) Review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter time! Again sorry for the wait. Fear not, SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! :D ONE. MORE. FREAKIN'. DAY! D: Why won't it go by quick enough? Another upside to this chapter *SPOILER* ( well, not much of one ) as of this chapter the DXC stuff is OVER! :P At last :3**

**Uh, I take so long between updates now. My shit...it is not together. :P**

* * *

><p>After I'd stopped crying I grabbed my phone and called Bridgette and Izzy. After I had finally told them everything they started to try and calm me down.<p>

"Gwen, I know things are tough but, you'll get through this. I swear Duncan could never hate you." Bridgette said calmly.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I am hoping that Duncan goes and dumps her ass." Izzy said.

"IZZY!" Bridgette and I said similtanously.

"Well it's true! Don't you guys want her out of our lives? It would be SO much better! Think about it!" She sounded like she was practically oozing happy.

"That's...well, true." Bridgette finally said.

"BRIDGE! Not you too!" I groaned.

"Gwen, I have got to go with Izzy on this one, she's right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"What do you mean?" Izzy sounded offended.

"Well, remember, you though that Noah was gay forever, and he finally had to kiss you just to prove he wasn't."

"...Shut up, Bridgette" Before anyone said anything else, someone started banging on the door.

"Gwen, I really need to talk to you." Duncan.

"Got to go guys!" I quickly hung up and opened the door. Duncan came in and shut the door behind him, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What happened? What did Courtney say?"

"She said... for us to still stay together, I had to break my friendship with you." My throat tightened up, I could barely breathe.

"_What?_" I squeaked. His expression was unreadable. "How could she-?" I shook my head. "You _can't_! We've been best friends since we were in diapers!" I continued rambling endlessly until Duncan grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "She had NO right to ask you to do something like th-"

"Which is **why** I broke up with her." That shut me up. "Look Gwen, I don't know what the hell has kept me from dumping her before, but wanting me to breaking my friendship with you was the last straw." I almost couldn't believe it; Duncan chose me over his girlfriend. Was I confused? Yes. Elated? Very.

"But you two seemed so...happy before."

"That was an act, our entire relationship has been going downhill. We only stayed together because we wanted to see if we could make it work."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was just lying to myself I guess." He sighed. "Besides there's someone else I like anyway." He smirked. Probably another chick at school.

"Who is it?" I asked. Duncan looked at his feet, staying silent. "What? You can't tell me?"

"Well, I just am a bit concerned about what you'd think." Ugh, he probably liked yet another preppy chick.

"Well?" I asked. Duncan once again said nothing. I groaned, completely annoyed.

"You know what Duncan? Just go ahead and tell me _nothing_ about this chick, I don't care! Go be with the girl you really wa-"

"Gwen shut up!" He cut me off. I was hurt for a second as Duncan grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to him. Then in just a mere second he leaned in and fused his lips hungrily to mine. Now, saying I was shocked was a complete understatement. My eyes grew even wider as he backed me up against the wall, never once breaking the contact with my lips. At first I actually tried to push him away because my brain was sreaming things like: '_Just friends! What are you doing!' _But eventually when I knew I couldn't force him off I gave in and kissed him back. Huh, guess Izzy was right all this time.

Air became an issue, making us break off for air. Duncan had an unsure look on his face, like he was sure he'd done the wrong thing. Me? Well, I was...stunned to say the least.

"Uh...I...thought that you just liked me as a frie-" He cut me off again putting his hand across my mouth.

"Don't you ever say that word again Pasty." He removed his hand. "I don't _want_ to be just your friend anymore." Once again - like he had done this morning - he had made my stupid brain turn to mush. _He doesn't want to be **just **my friend? He loves me? _Holy shit, those words sounded so big in my mind. Love? That was a department I'd never had too much luck in. Duncan still stood there waiting for a response.

"You really chose me?" Is all that I could ask. He leaned his head onto mine.

"I'm here aren't I?" His teal-blue eyes stared hard into my dark ones. It was getting hard to breathe.

"I'm willing to give us a chance if you are." That was all he needed to hear. His face lit up like the Fourth of July and he hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him in response. There was one thing I was certain of that moment: Izzy was going to **really** excited when we walked into school on Monday.

...\o/...

The weekend passed in a flash. For the first time, Duncan was at my house driving me to school. He'd always gone with Courtney, so he'd never gotten the chance. Now that the 'she-demon' was out of the picture, he could do as he pleased. Halfway to school as I clung to Duncan's back on his motorcycle it hit me; 'Duncan is my boyfriend, holy shit. And today everyone would know.

Quite a few eyes were on us as we pulled into the parking lot. Even more seemed to turn our way when Duncan reached out and held my hand. Noah, who you should recall is Izzy's boyfriend, turned to Tyler Crawford who had one of Heather's croanies, Lindsay North ( aka: Lindsiot ) for a girlfriend and bluntly said:

"You owe me ten bucks dude." Wait, people had _betted_ on us getting together? What? Duncan whispered to me; "You wanna give them a show Pasty?"

"What did you have in mind?" Without a second thought he turned and leaned in and put his hands on my waist. I followed his lead and molded my lips onto his. When we finally broke apart from each other **everyone** was staring.

Courtney stood with her friends shooting us a slightly hurt - key word, slightly - deathglare. Finally I noticed Izzy and Bridgette. Bridgette stood with her mouth open and Izzy was beside her looking back and forth at the two of us with a grin equivalent to that of the cheshire cat.

"YES! I KNEW IT! IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH!" She may as well have been using a bullhorn as loud as she was.

...\o/...

"Okay Iz, we've heard it enough." Duncan said, looking very irritated.

"Just one more time I swear!" She said. " Now, WHO was right about you two eventually getting together?" I sighed.

"You were."

"And don't you forget it! Oh, there's Noah, I shall see you two lovebirds later!" Izzy ran from us leaping onto her boyfriend's back, nearly sending them both to the ground. Noah regained his balance.

"Iz, you have really got to warn me when you're going to do that." He said turning his head towards her.

"But it's not as fun that way silly!" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, kissing Noah before she spoke again. "Now, onward noble steed! To the lunch room!" Noah rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Whatever you say Izzy." They turned around the corner and were gone.

"I still don't know _how_ a guy like him manages to put up with her." Duncan said.

"Love has no boundaries." I grinned. "I guess he's just gotten used to it." He shrugged.

"So what do you want to do later?"

"Let's...meet at the gazebo by the lake." It had been our hangout since we were 13.

"Cool." He kissed my cheek. "Meet you there at six sweetheart."

...\o/...

The sun was already beginning to go down by the time I got to the lake just off of the woods. Good thing I loved the night time. In my arms I carried a blanket and my grandpa's old lantern. It was really chilly outside. Duncan sat against the gazebo, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're late babe." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not late, you're just always early." It was true.

"Eh...true. Oy, woman, I got something for us on the way here." He turned and handed me a paper cup. "Hot cocoa, figured we could need the warmth. Your favorite." He knew me so well.

"Thanks Juvie." I sat down next to him and covered our legs with the blanket.

"This is the life ain't it Gwen?"

"Yup." I sipped at my hot cocoa, leaning against him. I looked at the scenery around me. The gazebo sat near the edge of the lake, totally abandoned, the paint was chipping off. When we'd found this place we figured that the people who'd built it were long gone. There wasn't even a sign or path towards it. Duncan and I had found it after getting lost on a nature hike through the woods with his parents. After we went and found them again we didn't tell them about it, it was our secret hide out. It was a little ways off from Duncan's house, so we got to go there a lot almost every summer. No one around but the two of us, and we prefered it that way.

As the sun went down, darkness fell over the world and I quickly turned on grandpa Carl's lantern, casting a soft warm glow over the cold night. We sat there talking together, about our families, friends, well, we talked about everything; including our new found relationship.

"Duncan, what specifically do you like about me?"

"Well, let's see, you're hot, smart, funny, artistic, you get me. Shall I go on?"

"No, you said enough." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay then Gwen, what do _you _like about_ me?_"

"Hmmmmm."

"What does 'hmmmmmm' mean?"

"Well, you're badass, funny, sweet when you wanna be. I could go on for a while."

"Speaking of which, how long have we been here?" I quickly dug out my phone and my eyes widened at the time.

"Holy shit Duncan it's almost 10 o'clock!"

"Serious? We've been sitting here talking and kissing for...four hours?"

"Time flys doesn't it? Maybe we should go on home now." I started to sit up but Duncan pulled me back to him.

"Why, your grandparents won't be home for a few weeks and I can always just make up an excuse for my parents."

"Okay, but just for tonight. I don't want your parents thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

"Trust me you are the farthest thing from a bad influence on me."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**There was your fluffy chapter now lets get back to the creeeeeepy stuff...with some fluff mixed in. And some pervy-ness from Izzy. I can't help myself X3 Please review!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, no nightmares. I actually felt great, I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to get a good night's sleep. I looked around me, I was still at the gazebo under the blanket, grandpa's lamp had already burned out.<p>

"Morning sunshine." Duncan said getting my attention. He yawned, looking like he'd just woken up. "No nightmares?"

"None." I grinned. "That's a first."

"Good to hear." Duncan smiled, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"What time is it?" I mumbled looking at my cellphone; **7:42 am**. "Fuck, Duncan we've got to be at school in about fifteen minutes!"

"Damn, are you serious?"

"Yes! Get your ass in gear!" Even though I hated school sometimes, trust me when I say missing a day of high school is not worth the shit-ton of makeup work you can get.

...\o/...

"Aren't those the same clothes you two had on yesterday?" Bridgette asked us as we came up to join her, Geoff, and Izzy. I looked down noticing my clothes for the first time this morning, slightly wrinked, but otherwise fine. We'd had no time to rush to our places and change, let alone brush our hair and teeth. Ew.

"...Yes, we-" I began before Izzy cut me off.

"Ooooh did you two do something that we're not supposed to know about? If so; kind of rushing it aren't you?" Cue the blood rushing to my cheeks. I swear, sometimes Izzy just flat out embarassed you.

"N-no! We didn't do anything like **that**!" We both stammered out, our cheeks bright red. Duncan looked away rubbing the back of his neck while I could only stare at my feet.

"Izzy! They just got together! I'm sure they wouldn't rush in _that_ kind of stuff after just a few days!" Geoff said. We both smiled at him. "You wouldn't...right?" He asked us. Our smiles went as quickly as they came.

"NO!" Duncan and I said similtainiously.

"Phew! Good, you two had us worried for a minute." Bridgette sighed in relief.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about this now?!" I said buring my face in my hands.

"Okay, just don't try moving too fast guys." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette!" Duncan groaned.

"Sorry." No one else talked for a few minutes. Awkward... "Sooo...did you guys vote for the prom theme?" Bridgette finally spoke up, trying to break the awkwardness.

"YEAH! I voted for _Masquerade_! That way I could go around in a mask freaking people out and NO ONE would know it was ME!" Izzy commented. Oh Izzy...

"Okay.. Gwen did you vote?" The themes they'd given us yesterday to vote for the Prom (which wasn't even until April) were _Hollywood, Masquerade, Las Vegas, _and for some reason unknown to mankind, someone had nominated _Middle Earth._ As in freaking _Lord of the Rings_. Cool movies and books, but as a prom theme? Really?

Personally I would have chosen something like Whitechapel, England. Jack the Ripper era.

"Bridgette please, I want to be a prom-wreaker, not a prom go-er. I just wrote my own little box marked: I don't give a damn."

Duncan gave me a high-five. "That's my girl."

...\o/...

The rest of the day passed by almost unbareably slow for me. Almost as if God just felt like boring the shit out of me today. The classes were just straight up boring. Even the substitute we had in fifth period didn't give a damn about today; she just turned out all the lights, put in Miracle on 34th Street and put her head down on the desk.

That's how you know when the day is unbareable, when your own_ teacher_ falls asleep on you.

I was so greatful, we only had the rest of the week to go, then we were off until January 7th for Christmas break.

I remembered then that Grandma and Grandpa were going to be gone for a few weeks. They wouldn't be here for Christmas OR my 18th birthday this Saturday, December 22nd. Just. Fucking. Dandy. Duncan sat next to me during the movie in fifth period, and not even two seconds after the movie had started, he passed me a note.

_So, you have any plans on Saturday? ;) Birthday girl._

_Maybe, what did you have in mind?_

_I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Shhhhh!_

_Aww come on, can't you tell your own girlfriend? _I grinned as I wrote that last word. As if writing it down made it official or something. God I sound so weird.

_Nope. ;P Sorry sweetheart._

_I though you hated suprises. _It was true, Duncan was never one for suprises, he'd rather things be straight forward.

_Not when I'm doing them. :) _

_You suck... _He chuckled a little bit grabbing my hand from under the table. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"Tell meee...!"

"Hmmmm, no." I pouted. He laughed under his breath. "Sorry sweetheart, you'll see what it is soon enough." It was Tuesday, my birthday was Saturday. Four more days. I really need to work on my patience skills.

...\o/...

"Come on, just one little hint?" I begged as Duncan dropped me off at my house after school.

"Sorry babe, I'm not ruining your birthday surprise." I stepped toward him and put on my best flirty face, inching closer to his lips.

"Please?"

"As much as I enjoy your forwardness and flirting; still not spoiling it." Damn he was good. He stole a quick kiss before driving off on his motorcycle. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to weasel the plan out of him and went back inside.

I have to admit, even though I usually liked being alone, the house was creepier since my grandparents left. That stupid stalker had me so paranoid. As I sat down to do my homework my phone buzzed.

Speak of the devil.

**Text from: Unknown**

**Happy early birthday, I know you and your little boyfriend are looking forward to it. It will be the last one you celebrate.**

Another death threat, but that wasn't what scared me this time. It was him mentioning Duncan. I'd be damned if whoever this was hurt him too. So I messaged back this time.

_I don't know who you are, but please just leave me and Duncan the fuck alone!_

**Oooh temper temper. Come on Gwen, you know me. **

_Listen jerk! I DO NOT know WHO the hell you are, but you leave me alone or I'll report you to the_ cops!  
><strong><br>Please, the cops could never make it in time. I'd be long gone.**

I took a moment before writing back.

_What do you want?_

**To finish what I started...**

* * *

><p><strong>0_o gulp. Run Gwen, run away, fast. Yeah Yeah, short,short, short and almost pointless chapter, but I PROMISE you, that the next one will be much longer. I swear. I just had writer's block for this chapter.<strong>

**I told you things were gonna get creepy. Who is this creeper who's threatening Gwen and now maybe threatening Duncan? I know, but only your reviews will help me write more quickly. So review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay as I promised this chapter is going to be quite longer than the last one. I had some writer's block and I finished chapter 7 at nearly 1:00 AM. Please forgive me on that one. Anways I present to you Chapter Eight! Read, review, and enjoy! :) **

**And hey, for this chapter you all can thank this person; Sinematic. **

**I was still having writer's block on where to take the next chapter but, after I had read their review I had a sudden spark of inspiration and voila! This chapter was born! Thanks dudette!**

**Once again, I say enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't dare text back again. I felt terrified, no longer safe in my own home. I decided that I needed to finally take some action, I wasn't going to let this guy get to me.<p>

I went throughout the house making sure all the windows and doors were secured, taking extra precautions that I felt were needed. Before I left the house I went up to my room and but a knife from the kitchen under my pillow- hey it never hurt to be prepared for the worst. As I finished double-checking everything, I got in my car and headed to Duncan's house. I needed to talk to his parents.

If you don't remember, Duncan's parents are police officers, high-ranking ones at that. Duncan's mom, Terresa was the head of the whole station, and his dad Lawerence was a lieutenant. If anyone could help me bring this guy down, I was hoping it would be them...

...\o/...

I was at their house in minutes, knocking on the front door. Duncan answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked walking inside past him.

"In their home office, why?" I simply answered him by pulling out my phone and showing him the new texts. His face paled. "Come on..." He mumbled taking my arm, dragging me towards the office. Terresa sat at her desk as Lawerence stood behind her, looking at the screen. Both faces turned and smiled at me.

"Gwen, it's good to see you-" Terresa started before realizing mine and Duncan's serious and almost terrified faces. "What's wrong?" Duncan handed her my phone as I started explaining everything. Her and Lawerence's eyes widened in shock as they read over the texts. I explained to them everything; my grandparent's being gone, the other texts, how this guy had threatened me and now possibly Duncan, everything,...even the nightmares.

Once I had spilled everything out, Lawerence spoke up.

"Duncan, you and Gwen go on back to her house." He turned to me. "Gwen, pack a suitcase of everything you need, because until further notice, you are staying with us. No buts about it." Terresa nodded standing up and giving me a hug.

"Gwen, I swear we will do everything we can to hunt this man down, okay?" I nodded. "Now, go and quickly get your things, you can stay in the guest room until your grandparents come home." She turned to Lawerence. "You send in the report to the station, and I'll get the guest room set up."

"Got it honey." Both went their seperate ways as Duncan and I went back out to my car.

...\o/...

We sat out the entire drive to my house in silence. Duncan stared at the road ahead with a serious determined look in his eyes. When we finally got back to my house we rushed upstairs to my room. I pulled out a dark purple suitcase from my closet and started throwing clothes into it as quickly as I could. This house just didn't feel safe anymore, and I didn't want to be here more than I needed to. Finally as I finished packing everything Duncan broke the long silence.

"Gwen, you're going to be fine. I promise, my parents and I will protect you."

"I know, I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Nothing will happen, my and my parents are strong and so are you. Between the four of us, this guy wouldn't stand a chance."

"Maybe so, but I am just so scared about what will happen Duncan. I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

_**RING! RING!**_

Duncan and I jumped almost out of our skin as the house phone rang. I felt almost hesitant to answer it, but I didn't have to this time. Duncan grabbed the phone and answered it himself.

"Hello?" Silence for a moment. "Yes she's here, what do you want?" As the person on the other line talked, Duncan's face softened. His eyes got this look of pity in them. "It's for you..." I hesitantly took the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gwen Grey?" A woman's voice said. Relief flooded through me for the moment, it wasn't the stalker.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Andrea Rogers, the daughter of your grandparent's friend who passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that by the way. Do my grandparents want to talk to me or something?"

"...No, sweetheart. They can't." Wait, what did she mean by that?

"What do you mean they _can't _ talk to me? Are they not there right now or too busy-"

"It isn't that dear."

"...What happened?" My voice was barely a whisper now.

"Gwen...I'm so sorry..." Tears began to burn my eyes.

"_What happened?!" _I nearly screamed.

"There was an accident, they were driving and...they were hit by another car, a drunk driver..." Breath caught in my throat. Then she finally said the last thing I wanted to hear.

"They didn't make it." I hung up and dropped the phone. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I felt my legs collapse beneath me. Duncan caught me before I slunk to the floor, holding me as I bawled into his chest. My only family...gone.

...\o/...

It was already after dark by the time we pulled into the driveway at Duncan's house. I sat in the passenger's seat, speechless. I didn't have it left in me to cry anymore. Duncan got out and got my suitcase out of the trunk and finally helped me out. Terresa and Lawerence were waiting for us in the livingroom when we went inside.

"What happened?" Lawerence asked, looking at me. My eyes must have still been red and puffy from crying. Duncan spoke for me.

"Gwen's grandparents aren't coming back,...they died in a car wreak." Terresa and Lawerence exchanged shocked looks as I pushed past them up the stairs to the guest room. I really needed to be alone right now. Thankfully none of them followed me. The guest room wasn't much to look at. There was a bed a small dresser with a mirror and a small closet. No pictures were hung up, the walls were painted a dark blue color, and only one window that led out to the roof. It was pretty much a plain, standard room. I unpacked my suitcase and dug out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is officially the second-worst day of my life- the worst day should go without saying by now. Grandma and Grandpa are dead. Killed in a car wreak by a damn drunk driver. Taken away from me, just like mom... I've moved in with Duncan and am staying in the guest room. Terresa and Lawerence now know everything, and they are going to try everything within thier power to get my stalker arrested. I really hope that they catch him and soon. But even so, my only family is now gone...if it weren't for Duncan, Izzy, and Bridgette, I'd have nothing else to live for. But I know for a fact that those three will help me keep moving in life. I don't know what I would do without them. They're the most amazing friends ever. _

_I know the stalker is in fact the person who killed my mom those 15 years ago. I don't know who exactly he is, or what his problem is with me or my mom. But, once he's caught, I guess I will find out..._

_~ Gwen _

About an hour or so later someone knocked at the door, I expected Duncan or one of his parents. Neither was correct.

"Gwen? You in there?"

"Yeah! It's us." I got off the bed and let Bridgette and Izzy in. Both of them immediately pulled me into a group hug, shutting the door behind them. "Duncan called us, we're so sorry..." Bridgette mumbled, letting go of me.

"We figured that our friend needed support and we came right over." Izzy said giving me another quick squeeze.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad you're here."

"What kind of friends would we be if we weren't?" Izzy smiled. Bridgette spoke up again.

"He also told us about the stalker and how you'll be staying here for now." Izzy's smile dropped.

"Don't worry, if you find this creeper, call me. Izzy will show him no mercy!" She said pointing to herself. I couldn't help but smile, typical Izzy.

"Thanks Izzy, but I think the whole police force will take care of it." Izzy nodded. "But still, if they plan on torturing him, call me! I want to give this creep a piece of my mind."

"You'll be the first person I call Iz." She smiled.

"Do you want us to stay the night?" Bridgette asked, "because we asked our parents and Duncan's and they all said it was okay."

"Of course, I really need the support."

"It's what we do! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to order a pizza with a large order of crazy bread! Be back in a few!" And with that, Izzy was out the door.

...\o/...

2:13 AM

The little red numbers blinked on the alarm clock. Bridgette slept soundly in her sleeping bag, while Izzy layed curled up like a cat, slightly growling in her sleep. Despite everything they did to make me feel better, I couldn't sleep, and if I did, there was no doubt I would have nightmares... I only stared at the ceiling. Duncan and his parents were long since asleep, after 11:00 o'clock, his parents forbid him from coming into my room with Bridgette, Izzy, and myself. But I decided to break the rules a little bit. I quietly crept out of bed, being careful not to wake Iz or Bridgette. I carefully opened the door and went two doors down into Duncan's room.

He lied curled under the covers fast asleep. I crept up and crawled under the blankets next to him. His breathing ruffled my hair slightly as I shut my eyes.

(Duncan)

Around two in the morning, I felt the weight shift in my bed. I opened one eye and couldn't help but grin. Gwen had crawled in next to me, thinking I was completely asleep. Even though she knew my parent's rule about us not being in the same room after 11 o'clock; the little trouble maker. I closed my eye again and wrapped my arms around her now sleeping form. A tiny smile spread on her sleeping face. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Things are going to get better Gwen, I promise." I whispered quietly to her, before I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Now I know what you guys may be thinking; WOAH! Did Gwen's parents just get WashedBoba Fetted?! ( For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a term Jeremy Jahns uses on youtube; it's when someone is a pretty cool character/character you like and they get taken out like that*snap* in just the most out of the blue, sometimes stupid way possible. ) But hey, at least they didn't die mid-sentence like Wash did in Serenity *spoiler alert* like:**

**"I'm a leaf on the wind, watch as I - DEAD" No... not like that.**

**Anyways, Gwen now has the law on her side and has Duncan and his parents keeping a watchful eye out. Sorry about Gwen's grandparents but hey, shit happens in life that we aren't prepared for... I hope you like the chapter anyways. Bridgette and Izzy are such awesome friends, and Duncan's so sweet sometimes, lets just hope his parents don't come in and see them in that oh so compromising position... :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while on practically all of my stories. **

**Gwen and Duncan's breakup and episode 8 of TDAS were just heartbreaking.. :( Why did they break up?! There was no point even _plot wise_ to it!**

**Damn you Ed MacDonald - the guy who wrote episodes 5 ( Moon Madness ), 8 ( You Regatta Be Kidding Me ) & 11 (Sundae Muddy Sundae )**

_**Damn you.**_

**On the upside, TDPI is proving to be 50000000 times better than TDAS. Thank god.**

* * *

><p>"They're so adorable aren't they?"<p>

"Yeah, its so cute! I told you that we'd find her in here." The two voices quietly giggled from the doorway. My eyes peeked open to see Bridgette and Izzy standing in the door, smiling. "Morning you little troublemakers." Izzy giggled uncontrollably, waving at me. "Aren't you lucky that Duncan's parents don't know you're in here." I turned around to see Duncan jus beginning to stir. His eyes adjusted to the bright hall light coming from the door before he smiled down at me. His arms were draped over my body; holding me to him.

"Morning you three." He yawned to Izzy, Bridgette, and myself before kissing me on the forehead. "How are you feeling babe?" Yesterday's plethora of events came flooding back all at once; the stalker's texts, my grandparents...

"I'm okay." I lied sitting up in bed and pulling away from Duncan's grip. "I need time to adjust, I just can't believe they're gone..." I climbed out of bed barely glancing at Duncan's alarm clock as I headed back towards the guest room. "It's six o'clock, we'd better get ready for school." I left the three of them behind without another word.

...\o/...

The world around me seemed so distant today. My classes went by in a blur, any words spoken to me practically fell on deaf ears, even Duncan, Iz, and Bridgette could barely get another word out of me today. The full tragedy of my situation had hit me with full force. I skipped my last class and curled up into a ball inside the cabinet under the bathroom sinks, I was small enough to fit underneath.

At the final bell Bridgette came in and found me, managing to pull me out.

"Come on, Duncan's ready to drive you guys back to his place." She wrapped an arm around me and lead me out to the parking lot where Duncan was waiting with his motorcycle. I could sense eyes on me as the news was passed between my classmates. I trudged up to Duncan and took my helmet from him. I barely noticed where we were going until Duncan helped me off the bike. I got a good look around and realized we were at the gazebo again. Our special place.

"Why are we here?" I mumbled almost without interest. Duncan merely shrugged.

"Just figured we could use some peace and quiet." He sat down in the gazebo, leaning back on his arms. He motioned for me to join him.

We sat there together in silence for who knows how long. His hand somehow became entwined with mine. The chilly December wind stung our faces as we curled up to each other for warmth. The silence of the world was relaxing, it never got awkward between us. Finally though, it appeared that Duncan had had quite enough of the silence.

"Things will get better Gwen, you know that right?"

"I really fail to see how." I sighed, licking my dry, chapped lips. "Everything lately has become turmoil in my life. I have some creep possibly threatening our lives, my only family is dead now thanks to some fucker who couldn't stay off the road even though he was drunk... Seriously, I have this gut feeling that things are only going to go downhill from he-" Duncan's lips stopped my rambling.

"Was that just to shut me up?" I said shyly after he pulled away.

"Not completely." He held my face between his hands, staring straight into my eyes. "I promise you, things will get better for you, I just know it."

"So confident are you?" He grinned nodding his head.

"I know these things Pasty. I can see it all now; you'll go off to school, work hard, become the best damn artist in the world, and maybe even one day...me and you can, maybe possibly, start a life together..." He finished hesitantly. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Are you saying you want me to become the future Mrs. Duncan Carter?" A tiny smile crept its way onto my lips. He slowly wrapped his arm around me.

"Maybe... I wouldn't mind spending the next 60 years or so with you. After all, I _have_ managed to put up with you for the last 15 years anyways." He smiled squeezing me briefly.

"And then what else can you see in the future after that?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind maybe having a little Duncan Junior running around." I snorted.

"Okay even if we do end up having kids, we are not naming him Duncan Junior." Duncan pouted. "Naming your kid after yourself sounds so conceited." I pointed out. Duncan shrugged before a devious grin crossed his features.

"So, you DO want to have my babies?" Duncan flirted, wiggling his eyebrows. I lightly smacked him in the arm.

"Maybe! Don't get too excited, cause that is not happening for a loooooong time."

"I guess we'll see." I laughed. Duncan face brightened. "I knew I'd get you to cheer up." I smiled nuzzling my head between his neck and shoulder.

"You've always been able to." Thinking back to my mother's death, back when I met Duncan. _You always will..._

...\o/...

The ride back to Duncan's house was pretty normal for a little bit. But after a while I noticed a dark blue truck behind us, it never turned away from our path, and stayed dangerously close behind. The windows were dark, so I couldn't see who was behind the wheel. Shit...

"Duncan, I think we're being followed..." He looked behind us through the rear-view mirrors. Seeing the truck hot on our tail.

"Only one way to find out. Hang on Gwen." I tightened my grip around his waist and Duncan picked up speed cutting through off the main road. The truck followed us still. "Shit. We are ditching him, now!" Duncan sped up even more, the truck copied him. We weaved down a few small empty streets in attempt to get away. No such luck. Duncan and I looked around frantically for a place to pull off or evade the truck. I spotted an alleyway, no fences and much too small for the truck to fit through.

"Through there!" I pointed him in the direction of the alley and he swerved in between the buildings and went straight through. I looked behind us, the truck stopped at the alleyway unable to pass through. We worked our way back towards Duncan's house. The blue truck was nowhere in sight.

"We lost him." I sighed in relief, climbing off of Duncan's bike. He rode it into the garage and shut the door behind us.

"_Good."_ He said grabbing my hand pulling me into the house. "We better tell my parents." Terresa and Lawrence were in the living room, watching TV. As soon as they saw our faces and heard the urgent, scared shitless tone in our voices they headed straight to their office with us on their tails. We told them every detail we could remember about our pursuers vehicle; dark blue, Chevy truck, tinted windows, and I'd noticed a dent in one side of it during the chase. We couldn't see the license plate, not that we really had the time or opportunity to look. They called it in to the station and added it to their report.

They told us we were to come straight home from school and to try and not go out all alone. Not that I had any problem with that. They left after being called into the station, leaving me and Duncan home alone.

"You think that they'll catch him soon?"

"They're going to try their best Gwen, this asshole isn't going to get near you."

"Duncan, I know you're trying to be supportive, but I'm terrified." He pulled me to him as we sat on the couch together.

"I know. You know I'm gonna do everything within my power to make sure you're safe. If he wants you he's going to have to get through me." He kissed my forehead, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Okay?"

"Okay..." I curled up against him, wishing that this stalker was already rotting in prison.

...\o/...

We played it cautiously throughout the rest of the week. Every morning we went straight to school and then came straight back, just as Duncan's parents had told us. Thankfully enough, I had yet to receive any more messages from my stalker. The police were still looking for that damned truck, but so far they'd found nothing. Damn it. When the weekend came, Terresa asked me to go with her to the store. I knew it was an ploy to get me out of the house, so I played along.

Today was my 18th birthday.

I knew when we got back to the house, they'd probably have a cake set up, people - more than likely Izzy and Bridgette - would show up with some sort of gifts, and knowing Izzy, there might even be a piñata.

Terresa kept an excellent poker face as we pulled back up to the house, probably perfected through years of working with the police. The moment we stepped into the dining room with the grocery bags, my suspicions were proven correct.

"SURPRISE!" The light was flicked on and Lawrence lit the black 18 number candles on the cake, decorated to look like the night sky. Duncan pulled me into a hug and snapped one of those stupid party hats onto my head, against my will of course. Izzy, Bridgette, Noah, and Geoff stood behind him wishing me a happy birthday.

"I knew you guys were trying to get me out of the house." I said, kissing Duncan on the cheek.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have you here while we were setting this up, would've sucked all the fun out of it. So what'cha think?"

"Simple, but perfect. Thanks guys."

"So Gwen, you wanna blow out your candles first or open some gifts? Mines probably the best!" Izzy chimed in, holding out a brightly wrapped box with a big red bow.

"Candles and cake first, I'm starving." I said working my way over to the cake. "Can I take this stupid hat off?"

"AFTER you blow out your candles."

"You suck." I waited around for the gang to sing happy birthday to me as Terresa snapped pictures. "Make a wish Gwen!" One of them called out to me, I think that was Geoff. I stared at my candles, lost in thought for a moment. I made a wish and blew out the candles. I looked around at the smiling faces of my friends, as I temporarily zoned out with a sad thought. Two people were missing from the group this year. _My first birthday without Grandma and Grandpa._

I must have not done a utterly great job of hiding my emotions because everyone else was asking me what was wrong. I broke through them and down the hall to lock myself in the bathroom. My eyes were watering, I could practically feel the mascara running down my face. Someone knocked at the door, Bridgette, I think. I'm not sure, I was too busy trying to block it out. Everyone's voices seemed to get mixed together.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

_"Gwen, honey, are you okay?"_

_"Gwen, what's wrong_

_"Give her a break, it's her first birthday alone."_

_"What do you mean by-"_

_"Her first birthday without her **grandparents**."_

_"...oh...right..Carl and Lizzie..."_

"Gwen? Can I come in?" I wiped away the smudges and tears from my face and got up to unlock the door. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Sorry about that gu-"

"You don't need to apologize dudette." Geoff spoke up standing next to Bridgette. "Sorry about your grandparents." Geoff stepped forward giving me a quick hug.

"It's alright..."

"How about we go back to the dining room and get you some cake. Sound good?" I sniffled a bit and nodded, forcing on a smile. The rest of the night was pretty standard birthday stuff. We got jacked up on a bunch of cake and ice cream. Everybody passed me gifts. I got clothes from Terresa and Lawrence, the full first season of Asylum from Izzy and Noah, Bridgette and Geoff got me a new sketch book, pencils, and charcoal, and Duncan got me that new Lacuna Coil CD I've been dying to get.

The rest of the gang left close to ten o'clock and that left us with clean up duty. "So did you have a good birthday, all things considered?" Duncan asked as we stuffed what was left of the cake into the fridge.

"Yeah, I still miss them so much."

"I know you do." Terresa and Lawrence went up stairs to bed, leaving us to finish up. "Why don't we go on upstairs and watch some of that Asylum show huh?"

"Sounds like a good plan." We shoved everything else in it's place and headed up for the night to watch TV. Letting all bad thoughts drift away.

I ended up falling asleep in Duncan's room for the second time, feeling as safe as I did the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I leave this for now. Review please!<strong>

**And for the followers on my other fics, here is some info about them and how long some of them will be:**

**_So Close_: Yes I haven't forgotten it, it'll be around 25 chapters total (shorter if I write them longer), so about 5 or less updates to go on that one!**

**_Baby Mine_: The newest of my fics! It's gonna be a total of 18 chapters; Month 1 (1), Months 2-9 in two parts each month (16), and 1 year later (1).**

**_Bloodlines_: I don't know how long exactly, probably close to 20 if I put my mind to it.**

**_OC story_: working on it! I've made a notebook dedicated to it now so it should be easier to get thoughts down and I know the final 12!**

**_Sly Cooper: Lost in Time:_ For any Sly Cooper fans in the TD fandom, I have no clue how long it'll be but I can tell you this, aside from the OC story, it'll probably be my longest fic... and I've got the order of the places they go figured out - see the story for more details when I update it.**

_**Perfect**__** Strangers**_**: Another you probably thought I abandoned. Sorry! I ran out of inspiration for a while! There's only gonna be about 15 chapters total, so it's one of my shorter multi-chapter stories.**

_**Forbidden: **_**Yeah...I've really lost a ton of interest/inspiration on this one... In all honesty guys, this may be the one story I'll have to discontinue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. You've probably noticed the rating change with this new chapter. So you can all probably guess what that means. This is a few days later than I wanted it to be for a couple reasons: 1. My family had a camping trip this weekend and there was absolutely NO internet connection at the camp ground. So I couldn't have updated even if I was completely done. 2. This is the first time I've ever written 'mature content' - in full detail. So this took me a bit more time to write since I've never done this before, I wasn't as comfortable writing this stuff before. The closest I've written to it is a little bit of build up and skipping over the sex scene entirely. And as somebody who has never actually done the deed, I only have what I've heard and read to really go on for detail. I hope this is satisfying enough for you all. **

**Reviews are nice.**

* * *

><p>After my birthday, Christmas came and went in a blur. Presents, more sweets, spending time with Duncan and the rest of the gang. Basically the usual routine, minus my grandparents. The fact that they were gone still made my heart ache. Duncan's parents had called my grandparents friends and began making funeral arrangements. They would be prepped and once everything else was set up, their bodies would be shipped home for burial. I tried to make best of the situation, as well as I could anyways. I would have to go get some photos and prepare to speak at the funeral as their last of kin. I wasn't looking forward to it. Once I could see their bodies, it would sink in completely that Grandpa Carl and Grandma Lizzie were gone and they were never coming back.<p>

There was still no word from the police. That blue truck that followed us seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. The driver behind it as well.

As the new year drew closer I really got started thinking. About everything really. This creep could make his move anytime. I never knew when he could get me. Even if he didn't, there were so many things I realized I still hadn't experienced. Grandma and grandpa were gone,_ like that_, all from a simple car wreak. Who's to say that my life couldn't be cut short by some sort of accident?

I made up my mind then and there. I wasn't going to just waste time standing around as life passed me by. And hey, new years was coming up, perfect timing. I grabbed a pen and paper, writing down experiences before I could forget them. I'm not going to let opportunity pass.

New years eve came quick. Duncan and I had the channel turned to the yearly Twilight Zone marathon. The live ball-drop new years party didn't interest us that much. Duncan's parents were working tonight. New years eve seemed be a busy night for them. They made us promise to lock all the doors and windows and left for the night...

...\o/...

"So I sort of made a list for the new year." I mumbled, fishing out the folded piece of paper from my pocket. Duncan raised a brow in apparent interest.

"A list huh? Was coming up with only one new years resolution not enough Pasty?" I knew he was teasing and pressed on.

"They're not really resolutions per say, this is more of a list of stuff, err...experiences I want to try and have while I still can." He nodded in understanding and held out his hand.

"May I see?" Hesitantly I gave him the paper. I was thankful for the dimmed lighting of the room; it was more than likely hiding my reddening cheeks. I started twiddling my thumbs in angst, there was one little, specific thing on that list that was sure to get a reaction out of him. Whether it would be a good or bad one, I didn't know yet. "I bet I can already guess some of the stuff on here;" he spoke up, breaking my train of thought, "uh...graduate high school, get a piece of my art featured at a museum, eat my weight in blueberries and hot chocolate."

"I can't believe you remember that one, I made that wish back in like, sixth grade." I remarked. He merely laughed in response.

"My mind is like a steel trap Gwen." He tapped his head to further his point and unfolded the list. "Alright, let's see here. _'Go camping. Bake something without burning it. Dance in my underwear?_'" He smirked at me. "I wouldn't mind seeing that one."

"They do it in movies and on television. I figured that it might be fun."

"Well when you are going to do that one, let me know." He smiled, continuing on. "_Finish the entire series of Asylum, Duncan_..." He stopped, looking up in confusion. There's that one thing from the list... "Uh, Gwen? What do you mean by "Experience me"?"

"It's not that hard to figure out Duncan..." I gulped. I could practically see the gears turning in his brain, putting two and two together.

"Oh. _Ohhhh_..." There it is. "Gwen I thought you wanted to take things sl-."

"I know what I said." I cut him off. "But...ever since all this started, the stalker, grandma and grandpa's deaths; I realized that I don't want to waste what time I have left."

"Gwen. He is not going to hurt -"

"I'm not invincible, even if this guy doesn't get me now, anything could happen. I could die tomorrow."

"You're not going t- ."

"Let me **finish**! I've kinda been thinking about this. I know we told our friends and each other we weren't going to rush into this stuff but I don't care anymore." I paused. "Besides, how long have we known each other Duncan?"

"Fifteen years..." He answered. "But-" I wasn't going to hear another word of protest. So I outright said it.

"I don't want to die a virgin Duncan. I want this, don't you?"

"Of course! I mean, I would love to just, only if you're completely sure." I nodded, leaning in closer.

"Please?" That seemed to be all he needed because the next thing I knew, Duncan's lips were on mine and hands were latched onto my hips. _Yes_... I eagerly responded by wrapping my hands around his neck and kissed him back. It felt different than usual, not slow or cute kisses that we normally had. No, no it was a lot more passionate, desperate, demanding and I soaked it all in. Our tongues met and we began fighting for dominance.

Duncan's parents were going to be gone until morning and the gang was out spending new years with their families or their significant others as well; we had no worries about anyone walking in our "activities".

I pulled myself onto Duncan's lap, my legs on either side of him and ran my fingers through his mohawk. I felt his fingers begin tugging at sweater, running his hands up my lower back. My hips rocked against his unintentionally and I could feel his growing sign of arousal beneath me as he tried to suppress a groan. I moved my lips from his and kissed along his jaw as he lifted me up from the couch. My legs wound around his waist as if they had a mind of their own and he made it to the stairs and up. Once we made it to his bedroom, the tension seemed to grow. He shut the door behind us and discarded his shoes. I shook mine off as well before he sat us both on his bed.

We continued making out for a moment as his hands remained under my sweater. I pulled my hands from his hair and dragged them down his chest. The layers of clothing that separated us were suddenly starting to irritate me. I tugged at his hoodie trying to remove it as he held me tightly against him. He seemed to get the picture and released me long enough to pull the hoodie over his head and threw it to the floor. His hands going to my sweater.

"Your turn." I grinned sitting up to pull my sweater off and tossing it down with his shirt. I look down and I am happy to see that I chose to wear one of my cutest bras, a black and white lacy number with a convenient front clasp. He momentarily stopped to gaze at the new view, his face turing a slight tinge of pink. He reached up hesitantly towards my bra clasp waiting for some sort of permission. I smiled and gave him a nod as his hands fumbled to undo the small clasp.

My bra fell open, as well as Duncan's mouth. I nearly burst out laughing at his expression as he looks back to my face. I run my hands down his exposed chest, playfully running my nails across the surface. He lets out a small growl and his lips launched to my neck.

I let out a moan in response, encouraging him to go further. His lips trail down my neck, my shoulders, to my bare chest. I groan as his mouth moves to one of my breasts. His free hand cups the other. He pushes me down onto the bed still on top of me. He continues pleasuring my breasts switching after a moment, running his tongue over the nipple, massaging the other with his hand. I feel my toes curl as I squirm beneath him.

He removed his mouth and came up to kiss me again. My hands drifted towards his pants. There are places on our bodies that have been left unexplored. I broke from him to practically rip open the button on his jeans.

"Eager, Pasty?" He purred against my neck.

"_Lose the pants, Juvie_." I growled fumbling to undo the damned thing.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am." He chuckled undoing the button and shoving his pants off. I pulled off my skirt with ease, leaving us both in our underwear. He leaned back down, pushing me into the bedspread, settling between my legs.

He starts kissing me again down my neck, then down my chest further,_ further...god_.

"**More**!" I squeak out in desperation, a little louder than I'd meant to. He reaches down to my underwear, I feel completely soaked, I'm sure he feels it. With a flick of his wrist he pulls them down and I let them slide off my ankles. His hand goes between my legs and one of his fingers dips inside me. I squirm and reach out to grab something. My hands clutch at the comforter beneath me. He pumps it in and out and then adds another. It feels so foreign and different than anything I've ever experienced, but it feels so damn _good_.

A string of gasps and moans escape my mouth as well as a few quiet words. I think they were his name. Probably. Then the feeling stops and before I can protest I feel his mouth on me and then his tongue.

"God! Duncan d-don't stop." I stutter out as he continues flicking his tongue in and out. I feel close, I know I am not going to last much longer. Somehow I think he knows this and brings a hand back down. I consider myself a very quiet person, but as I hit my first peak I am sure that the neighbors could hear me. _Oh well.._.

It takes me a minute to calm down a bit. Duncan gives me little kisses all over as I steady myself. It's then that I realized Duncan's still in his boxers, he still hasn't experienced pleasure like I have. Time to change that isn't it?

I can feel his cock press against me through his boxers and it gets me excited all over again. I reached down and pulled his boxers off, getting rid of any remaining layers between us. I pull him into a kiss, I can taste myself on his lips. Weird, but...very sexy. My hand brushes against his manhood and he groans into my mouth.

I pull back again to fully take in his naked body. His cock was hard and erect, and in a few minutes, it would be inside me. I wondered how it would even _fit_. It was going to be a tight fit for sure. Regardless, excitement still bubbled within me as I pulled him close. I wasn't worried about sharing this with Duncan. I was ready to go full circle.

"Are you ready?" I asked, gripping his shoulders to steady my myself.

"I don't have a condom." He almost looked worried, I smile to reassure him.

"Don't worry I'm on the pill, for migraines and cramps, but it still serves it's main purpose. We should be okay. You're okay right?"

"I've never actually done this before..." He admitted.

"Then we're good."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked. "Just in case you're having any second thoughts."

"Yes, I want to." I said. I blushed a little. "I guess I've always wanted to - I just never realized it." A smile breaks out on his face and he kisses my cheek. He positioned himself and slid right into me.

I bit back a yelp because it hurt, it _hurt_ as I stretched to accommodate to his size. I spread my legs wider as he went in further until he filled me completely. He stopped, noticing the look, of pain I assumed, on my face.

"Shit. Gwen are you okay? Do want me to stop?" I shook my head rapidly, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"No no no no. I'm okay. Don't you **dare** pull out. Just...let me adjust." He breathed a quick ok out and kissed me between breaths. The pain finally began to fade away to a dull ache and I bucked my hips, signaling for him to continue.

"Move."

Duncan pulled out slowly and pushed back in at a slow, steady rhythm. He leaned his forehead against mine and continued thrusting at the same pace until I whined for him to go faster, rolling my hips. I kept my legs around him, pulling him closer. I was in absolute ecstasy; the world could have passed by and I don't believe either of us would notice. The animalistic grunts and moans Duncan let out certainly helped that theory. He gazed into my eyes as we continued, locking lips another time. I was getting close again and by the sound of it, he was too. Duncan moaned and buried his head against my neck, nibbling at it. He didn't seem to notice my nails lightly digging into his back, or if he did he didn't seem to care.

He continues faster even after I come for the second time, words stringing out with every thrust - some of them my name. "Gwen..."he moans a bit louder. "You..mine. You're...gonna live.." He grunts in fragments as he holds me against him. "I love you..."

"I'm right here Duncan, I'm all yours." I whisper in his ear.

He comes. I feel it, warm and deep inside. Duncan finally slows down, gasping for air as he rests his head against mine. He pulls out of me and pulls us both under the covers before rolling over and curling up against me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just a little at first, but not too much."

"How do you feel?"

"Mmmm, I feel great, amazing actually. You?"

"Ditto." He grinned kissing me again. "Any other new year experiences I can assist you with babe?" I giggled.

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know." I yawned. The clock on Duncan's nightstand read** 12:24** - I guess we missed the ball drop. _Eh, who cares? "_Happy New Year, Duncan."

"Happy New Year." If I had only known things were going to get much, _much worse _from there.

* * *

><p><strong>So for my first time ever writing smut, how'd I do. Good? Bad? Wish to clout me with rocks? And I'd be lying if I said this wasn't sort of a filler chapter but whatever. And hey at least I added some other bit of foreshadowing and story into this as well. Next chapter is when everything starts to come to a head. Prepare yourselves. <strong>


End file.
